Believe in the Frost
by GIRLInTheCorner12
Summary: When you lose your first friend and spend your life alone, sometimes you need a little winter magic. My name is Lily, and this is the story of how I met my best friend, my only friend, Jack Frost. JackxOC.
1. Chapter 1

The cold night air brushed against my cheek and I shivered. I was sitting on the twisted branch of a tree in my backyard. Though most 12 year old girls would be lonely or bored, I was different.  
It was stupid summer again, which is the worst season ever! I am absolutely a winter type of girl.  
My name is Lily. Well, my full name is Lilian Mariah Coe Welch, but that's kinda long. My parents thought it would be cool to have a long name. But it actually just caused me more bullying. I've always been a social person, but never kept friends for long. Everyone usually just gets mad at me for some reason and I have always felt alone. I stare at the stuffed U-Haul truck in the driveway next to my house. Oh great, another person to make me cry at night because I'm not good enough. As I saw that there was only a grown man and woman come out of the car I was relieved that it wasn't some cheap kid who was gonna fill me with lies. Then I noticed something so extraordinary and amazing that it would change my life for ever: there was a boy. He was riding ON TOP of the fricking car, and he was calm about it, laying on his back looking at the the sky. He had a large snowflake, about the size of a human hand floating above his nose. He froze it and it fell onto his face with a smash that the couple apparently couldn't hear. Was I the only one noticing this? Then I noticed his attire. He was wearing brown pants with string tying up his his calves, and he was wearing a dark blue jacket with frost lining the edges. Who is this guy? And why is he here, outside MY house? As the boy sat up, he pulled off his hood and stretched. His hair was so blonde, it looked white. Actually, it WAS white! I jumped down from my tree branch to get a closer look. I walked forward a little and hid behind another tree that was in the neighbors back yard. He looked about 17, way to old for me. Damn, he was cute tho. I blushed, then sighed. What was I thinking? A guy like that, liking someone like me? Not a chance. After a few seconds of hiding behind a tree and watching from a distance, I turned my back to the truck. I sighed. This is a dream. It has to be. I looked and he wasn't there. I came out from behind the tree and looked around.  
"Where'd he go?" I wondered aloud.  
"Don't worry, I'm right here," I heard a sassy-smart ass voice from behind me. When I turned around, there he was, with his icy blue eyes staring back at me, floating mid-air on a shepherds staff. He spun his staff around, landed back on the ground, and leaned in do close I thought he would kiss me (something in which he wouldn't do) and whispered "Lilian Mariah."


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled back and fell in astonishment. How in the world is he flying? This is insane. I looked back to the U-Haul truck. The new neighbors were standing at the trunk, un loading a couch.  
"They can't see me. But you can." He said. He walked around and flew up to my tree branch. He calmly plopped down and looked to his left.  
"...what's this?" He asked, touching a carving in the branch that made tears well up in my eyes.  
"DONT TOUCH THAT!" I screamed at him. He looked towards me, with a face that made him look like he just killed someone. As the couple looked over in puzzlement, I hid away the tears and smiled a smile that only a dork like me would know how to make. I ran as fast as I could to my tree and tried to remove his hand away from the carving, but moved my hand away immediately is amazement at another odd thing about him; his hands were as cold as ice. He pulled his hand away anyway, and I looked away as soon as I could, as if to tuck away all the memories seeing it would bring.  
" 'LM + SA = BFF's'," he said, as he turned to me. "Who's SA?" I winced each time he said her initials. I then decided to ask a question that had been bothering me ever since I saw him on top of the U-Haul truck.  
"I'll tell you, but on one condition." I said, finally looking back at him.  
"Oh really? And what is that?" he said with a smirk, something I guess he does a lot.  
"Tell me your name. I'll tell you who–who SA is," I shivered. "If you tell me your name." An even wider grin came across his face.  
"Jack. Jack Frost."

"Wait, as in the Jack Frost from my fairy tales? As in THE Jack Frost?" I asked in . This is totally a dream, but at least it was a good one.  
"Yup, that's me." he said, winking and making a peace out sign with ice in the air. I smiled, and instantly put my hand over my mouth. My braces were just another reason why I'm such a loser, I didn't need the one person who I have believed in for as long as I can remember to think it too. He smiled a kind of smile that would make any heart melt, including mine. I blushed a bit and looked at my navy blue converse with turquoise laces. He lightly pulled my head back to eye level and tilted his head with an even meltier smile. I finally smiled back and showed teeth this time. I smiled and smiled and smiled until my cheeks hurt. Then out of no where, he asks a question I had been trying to avoid for sometime now.  
"So who is SA?" he asks. I look up towards the sky and decide to keep up the deal.  
"SA stands for Samantha Ann. Sam for short," I feel tears welling up in my eyes already.  
"She was my best friend for pretty much my entire life." I said as a tear rolled down my face.  
"Sam had always been an orphan since birth. Her father ran away when he heard he would be a father, and he later died in a car accident.  
"Her mother killed herself after Samantha was born, she was 18 after all..." I trailed off. I looked back towards Jack and he frowned. I knew he wasn't sad about the death of her parents, he was sad about me. I bet in his mind he was pitying me right now.  
"No, I'm not. No one 'pities' you, Lily," he said. Apparently I had thought most of that out loud. I do that sometimes.  
"Keep going. Please." he added 'please' because if the face I made. I sighed before continuing.  
"My parents were their choice of godparents and so she stayed with me, and from that point on we couldn't be hung out together, we ate together, we shared a room, she was my best friend. Every time some one tried to separate us, we would both throw such a fit that we would bite, scratch, even hold our breath until they stopped."  
"That's some dedication right there." Frost said with a wink. I tried to smile but just remembering Sam was painful. I looked at my wrists and at the old scars from years ago. Years when Sam was still alive.  
"One day Sam wanted to–to play a game." I said feeling 2 or 3 more tears roll down my face.  
"Sam wanted to drive my parents tractor," I said, tears streaming down my face.  
"She turned it on, and I tried telling her to put on her seatbelt–and–she fell under the blade and–and—"  
My face was muffled by a freezing shoulder and I felt I was shaking. He pulled me back so I was looking into his bright blue eyes, tears dripping from my eyes and slowly falling to the ground.  
"That's the past. Your past doesn't define you." he said, suddenly serious. I sighed and believed him.  
I hugged him again and blacked out and realized that I had been having a panic attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Its me, GIRLInTheCorner12! sorry i havent spoken to any of you yet! i just want to say something really fast; WHY ARENT YOU GUYS REVIEWING?! I want to know how you feel about my story! I havent been writing OC's for a very long time, so please, tell me if its good/bad! Even if you think its absolutely terrible, i want to know! I am starting two new Peter Pan OC's, and one is a mix between JF and PP (heehee, i said PP!) Anyway, hope that you like this chapter. i will update soon!**

Don't get attached. No one loves you. You will never be accepted. You will never be good enough. It's your fault. It's your fault! IT'S YOUR FAULT!

"Lilian! Calm down and shush!" I heard a voice, speaking in a strained whisper, other than Samantha Ann's. I opened my eyes, my tear stained eyes, and sat up.

"...ugh...wait–where am—" I started, but was cut off with Frost's finger pushed to my lips.

"Shh! We don't want North to hear us!" he said, in an even quieter whisper now. We were in a tight closet with nesting dolls EVERYWHERE. It was acctually kind of creepy...

"North? Who is—" I was cut off again by Jack covering my mouth with a cold hand. I shivered, and he noticed, so he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes..." he started, but I smiled and tilted my head at him.

"It's okay. I like being cold more than hot. It feels...well, colder." I giggled, and he smiled back. I knew this was all a dream, but I really didn't care at this point.

I looked through a crack in the door and saw a fat,

(No offense, North!)

man with a big white beard, though he was bald. He was wearing a big red suit and had two big swords on the big desk he was sitting at. Pretty much everything about him was BIG.

"That's North. You might know him as—"

"Santa Claus?" I asked him, not looking away from the crack in the door.

"Yea. He likes to be called North though, okay? Don't make the mistake of calling him Santa..." Jack said. I saw him shiver and was a little scared. What did he do if you called him Santa?

"You can come out now, Jack. Your friend too." We both heard Santa–I mean "North" say, and we straightened up and I nearly screamed. How did he know we were here?! The door somehow creaked open and I saw how big North's "office" was. It was probably 2 x the size of my house! Jack sighed and flew out of the closet. I stood up slowly and cautiously, walked over to North's desk, and looked up, ready to see a mean, scary, terrifying face. But instead I got a big grin, from ear to ear. And the most surprising this was, his next few words.

"Ahh yes, I remember you. I hope you still have that iPhone I gave you, because you are gonna need to text your parents and tell them that you won't be at home for a while. Instead, you will be here at the North Pole," he said, and winked at me.

"Welcome to my office."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there internet people! I am super duper uper sorry for not informing any of you about when I am updating! i am not the brightest crayon in the box, so I keep forgetting how to post a new chapter! *reader facepalms* I am sorry!= Gomen'nasai! *bows in hopes of acceptance* I hope you like my story so far, and if you do, LEAVE A COMMENT! Shite kudasai!(please) I would like to thank the following commenters: 0suitsamus001, moonfan4eva and Amarillys! now for the chapter! Sorry, it's a bit short, but the next one is very suspenseful *taps fingers together mischeviously* MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! But for now, here is chapter 4!**

* * *

I looked at Jack and he smiled. I wonder how many times he has done that in just these few hours...

"Aha! I know what to do!" in his loud booming Russian accent. He walked over to his closet in about 3 steps, yet it took me about 7, and turned on a little lightbulb inside the closet I was just hiding in. As I heard him hum to himself, I looked at Jack, and he looked just as confused as I was. Today is a very confusing day, I thought to myself. As North came busting back through his closet door, he was holding a small nesting doll in his hands. He walked closer and bent down very low to my height(I am pretty short after all) and handed it to me. As I slowly turned its smooth surface in my hands, I looked at the clothes that were painted on it. A dark blue tank top, a black zip up hoodie with white drawstrings, and ripped jean shorts, plus some navy blue converse with bright blue laces. I looked down at my self and saw the exact same thing. I looked up at North, and he looked expectantly back at me. I continued turning it in my hands, and saw that its face was...mine? It had bright red wavy locks and a blue streak down the side, and its grey eyes nearly glowed.

Just like mine. I opened it, and saw the same thing, except with a big smile. Not like the biggest one, which was expressionless, just like I usually was. I opened it again, and saw another smaller version, this time with tears flooding down its cheeks. I opened it yet again and this one was screaming, like it was REALLY mad at something. I was a little scared to open the next one. But I did. It's eyes looked insane, and it had a massive grin, but it was mad. Like, crazy mad, not angry mad. I looked up at Jack and then at North. Both looked a little scared, and so was I. I slowly opened the last nesting doll and felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was cut in half. One half was me, a little baby with giant eyes and a little grin. The other half...was Sam. I fell to my knees on the ground. I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I felt more and more until I looked a lot like one of the nesting doll covers. I looked blurry eyes up at North. Jack rushed forward to help me up, but I had no intention of standing.

"Why...why is Samantha in my nesting doll?" I asked, stuttering at every other word.

"She must be part of your center." he said in a now comforting voice. He bent down low to me and Jack's level and smiled. He took the nesting doll layers from off the floor and gently put them back together. I looked at Jack, and he smiled happily, yet with sad eyes.

"Don't cry, Lilian. It's okay." I made a puzzled look and felt my face. Tears were still rushing down my cheeks and landing on my jean shorts. He pulled me to his shoulder and I sobbed for a few minutes. Jack pulled me up again as North put the nesting doll back in the closet.

"Let's go meet the other Guardians." he said as we stood up.

"What are the Guardians?" I asked, a bit puzzled. I frowned when all I got from Jack and North were grins.

"Not what—" North began.

"—who." Jack finished with an even larger grin. He grabbed my hand and flew at an alarming speed, pulling me along. There were a set of double doors that Jack burst open, me giggling madly all the way. He swung me around and I landed in his arms bridal style, and I kept laughing, a little dizzy. He set me down, laughing too now, and I took note of my new surroundings. All over the place were big hairy things that reminded me of a bunch of big-foots, and toys and elves everywhere. I spun around in astonishment and laughed at my self. This was the most I had laughed in a while. In a looooong while. I turned back to Jack and North and asked,

"Where are we now?" as if this was some childish game of hide and seek in an unknown place.

"This is my workshop. You like it, no?" North asked.

"I love it!" I said looking around once more.

"So where are these "Guardians" you were talking about?" I asked, lacing my fingers behind my back and walking slower.

"They should be here right about now...Tooth was riding the sleigh though, so I am a bit scared." Jack said, looking at a big opening in the ceiling. No sooner had he said that had I started hearing bells.

"You might want to move out of the way." said North. I walked backwards slowly near Jack and North as the big hole in the ceiling opened up, and a giant sleigh came through the roof.

"Oh my goodness this never gets old this is so fun don't you think E. Aster?" I heard a voice say, her words so slurred together that I could barely understand one of them.

"NO TOOTH, I DONT! LAND CAREFULLY!" I heard another voice say, with a strong Australian accent. As the ginormous sleigh landed on the workshop floor I heard the one called Tooth giggle gleefully. I was ready to see three normal people sitting on a sleigh, but no. Instead, I got a human sized bunny, a hummingbird thing with fairy wings, and a small orangish-yellow guy with a bunch of symbols floating above his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, readers! I am so very sorry I have taken so long to update! I have been doing homework recently(school sucks) and have not had as much time for my fanfiction! today I am free though, so I will update this story, and FINALLY post my Peter Pan fanfic! now enough stalling for me! Here is chapter five of Believe in the Frost!**

* * *

As they got out of the vehicle, the one with feathers(Tooth) spun around and said(very loudly)  
"BABYTOOTHSCOMEOUT!" she sang in a sing-songy voice. In seconds, hundreds, mabye THOUSANDS of little feathered fairies came out from every crack and crevice of the building. Then the rabbit came out, and looked dizzy. He was so tall, he looked almost as tall as North. Almost.  
As the final passenger of the sleigh walked out, he shook his head and orange sand shook all around his tiny little body. He was the first of the three to notice me. He smiled, and had a smiley face appear over his head. I giggled yet again, and the bunny and Tooth noticed me to.  
"Oh my! We have a new guest! We never have guests, but we have one now!OHMYGOODNESSLETMESEEYOURTEETH!" she said, all in one word. She rushed forward and pryed open my mouth.  
"My, my! Those braces were put on so unprofessionally!" she started saying. Normally, people would be weirded out by someone reaching in your mouth at first meeting, but not me. I have seen a lot of interesting things over my years, especially today.  
"I'm sure you would have done them way better, Tooth." said North in a loud booming voice. Jack rolled his eyes and I giggled. Unexpectedly, Tooth gasped.  
"Your mascara! It's running! Here..." she said, and I felt my face. I guess it was running, I had been crying at least 4 times today. Tooth pulled a tissue out of no where and wiped away the excess grey blotches. She smiled, in a motherly kind of way.  
"There we go! What's your name?" Tooth asked.  
"Lilian, but you can call me Lily. You are Tooth, right?" I asked, quite curious at such a curious character.  
"Yes! You might know me as the tooth fairy! And these are all of my baby tooths!" she said as the tiny fairies swarmed around her in glee.  
"And I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, but you can call me E. Aster." said the rabbit. I looked up at his tall figure as Jack came forward.  
"She can call you whatever she wants, Kangaroo." said Jack with a smirk.  
"What did you just call me, Popsicle?" asked E. Aster, looming menacingly over Jack.  
"You heard me, or at least you should've, with ears as long as my d***." Jack said, floating up above E. Aster's height. The orange one facepalmed, Tooth put her arms on her hips and made a kind of you-better-not-say-that-again-or-you-are-gonna-reg ret-it face, and North just sighed.  
"Wait, so you are the Easter Bunny?" I asked Bunnymund, wanting desperately to change the subject.  
"Sure are, mate! And Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, clearly, and that's—" E. Aster began.  
"—Sand Man." Jack finished, with a nasty look towards Bunnymund. Sand Man smiled and put a waving hand above his head.  
"Hi, nice to meet all of yo—" I started, but was cut off by a deep, evil voice and the feeling of eyes burning the back of my neck.  
"My dear, the introductions are not over yet." It said, and I looked at the ground. On it was a dark shadow with surprisingly bright yellow eyes staring back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to update! I have had lots of hw recently! But here it is!**

"Who are you?" I ask, suspicious of my sanity, and a bit scared as to why this shadow had eyes. And bright yellow ones, too.  
"LILY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jack screamed, though he was quite close to me. I looked at him with what felt like a frightened-yet-scared-yet-hurt look, and stumbled back. Somehow, when the shadow spoke again, I felt like I knew the voice. Like, it felt familiar in a way that made me actually kind of—feel used to it.  
"Jack, you don't need to be so loud. My, my, Lilian, you are so big. Last time I saw you, you were a little toddler; Alone and defenseless. Just like Sam..." And in that moment, yet another tear(a lot of these have come out of my eyes today) rolled down my cheek as I remembered.  
"You–you are–you're the one who—" I began, but was cut off.  
"Yes, I'm the one from your childhood. Your lonesome, pitiful childhood..." he said, as the shadow rose out of the ground and onto its feet in the shape of a man. He had dark grey skin that was the same as his dusky hair, and his eyes were the brightest color of yellow; Just like mine. Since birth, my eyes have been a blinding yellow color, and I have hate it. It makes others hate my eyes and it makes me hate my eyes as well.  
"You know who Pitch is? What do you mean, 'childhood'? Lily, how do you know Pitch?" Jack asked, rushing to my side and looking me dead on with his alarmingly blue and silver eyes.  
"Oh Jack, you needn't worry. I shall tell you the story, and it will be DEAD on." Black said, smirking and looking to his left at me. I tightened my fist at his remark, but kept my cool. I didn't want to have another panic attack.  
"One day, a long time ago, a girl named Lilian Mariah was born. At nearly the same time, a girl named Samantha Ann was born just next door. So as they got older, they began talking to each other. About their nightmares. And it just so happened that they had the same one every night: They were in darkness, and they felt—" Pitch began.  
"Alone. We felt alone." I ended.  
"Yes. Alone. Samantha Ann was always the naughty type, wasn't she Lilian?" Black asked me, a glint of anger in his eyes. I clenched my fist so hard that my nails dug into the palm of my hands and made blood droplets fall to the ground.  
"Yea. She was. And that's what led to the accident. It was her own damn fault." I said, staring blankly at the blood on my hands.  
"Yes, yes, but she wouldn't have if you hadn't told your parents to go to the store. If they hadn't left the house, Samantha would have never tried driving the lawn mower. If it weren't for you," Pitch disappeared and reappeared holding my chin and tilting my head up, "Samantha wouldn't be dead." And that was it. I couldn't take anymore. He dropped a pinch of black sand onto my head and I could feel my control slipping away. My skin became a light grey and my hair a dark black in a messy bun. My clothes became a strapless black dress with the edges ripped and leggings made of lace with rips at the knees. My eyes glinted with madness and I looked at Pitch with a mad smile.  
"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to be to show who I really am: Your daughter."

Mwahahahaha! You probably hate me now, but whateer. Don't worry, the story will get better!


End file.
